


Toss a coin to your witcher

by demivampirew



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demivampirew/pseuds/demivampirew
Summary: A college student finds himself caught in the middle of a vampire war and with a difficult choice to make. A/N: Both the story and all characters are my own creation. I hope..." />





	Toss a coin to your witcher

[Masterlist](https://demivampirew.tumblr.com/post/620018597907087360/masterlist)  


The Last Fight

**Summary** : A college student finds himself caught in the middle of a vampire war and with a difficult choice to make.

**A/N** : Both the story and all characters are my own creation. I hope you enjoy it. - I was going to post chapter 1 and two together but I’ll post chapter two later because it’s quite long.

_Feedback is appreciated ♥_  


I’ve made a post of my dream cast (how I picture the characters: <https://demivampirew.tumblr.com/post/631990884151541760/demivampirew-hi-im-finally-working-through-my>)  


**Triggers** (in the story in general): killing; blood; sex; crying; mention on anxiety, panic attacks.

Tag list: [@toxicfunkylittlecrazy](https://tmblr.co/musDUDrUmJnsRv9a1cdQUig) [@darkbooksarwin](https://tmblr.co/mt4G_WPHsZRwAAwprqCRGSg)  


**Chapter 1: The nightmare.  
**

It was late at night. The college librarian allowed Alex to stay as long as he needed to finish the science essay that he had to deliver the next day.  


The wind caressed his well-defined curls as he walked towards his apartment, thinking if all that hard work was truly worth it. All his life he longed to have a degree but all the stress that University caused him made him question if that was truly what he wanted to do with his life. It wasn’t the first time he questioned himself about this topic, but what else he could do? Quit? Now, being so close to getting his degree in medicine? That seemed silly. No, he couldn’t leave the race so close to the finish line, he would finish it and then decide what was going to be the next chapter of his life.

A heavy sigh left his body after checking the watch and seeing that it was a quarter to midnight. He had to be up by six, so there was no time to waste on a long relaxing walk, he would have to pick up the pace to get home as soon as possible to catch as many hours of sleep as possible - Mss. McKenzie would not hesitate on kicking him out of the class if he fell asleep during her lecture.  
“Dude, it’s late, where are you? I’m off to bed. Don’t wake me up or I’ll kick your ass, tomorrow I have an exam.” read the message that his roommate, William Greyls, sent him. He put his phone on his pocket and continued the walk when he heard screams that seemed to come from the lake nearby.  


Cautiously, he approached the source of the yelling. From afar he could see the figures of a man and a woman. A frat boy taking advantage of a young woman wasn’t something that he had not to witness before - in two occasions he intervened on those affairs before they went too far, but this time was different. He couldn’t yet see properly what was going on, but he knew this was something he’s never seen before. It took him a few moments to realize what it was: those howlings of pain and fear didn’t come from the lady, they came from him.

We all like to think that in moments of dangers we would be brave to face fear and fight or smart enough to escape, but in reality, most of us would do exactly what Alex did: stood there, paralysed by fear, with a tear on his face and his hands shaking as he saw the lifeless body of the man fall into the ground. The woman looked eyes with the college student. She had long wavy red hair, piercing blue eyes and a lovely smile on her face. Her lips were as red as her teeth were: as red as the blood of the young man she killed.

“RUN” a voice inside his head shouted; “RUN, FOOL”. He wanted to do that, he wanted to flee, to disappear from that scene, but he couldn’t stop looking at the woman. Her beautiful and terrifying smirk, the way her princess’ cut dark green lace dress danced around legs as she moved towards him. “SHE’S MOVING! SHE’S WALKING TOWARDS YOU, IDIOT!” his inner voice screamed and he finally reacted, fleeing the place.

He took a long look at the mirror. His skin was colourless. His skin was pale and sweaty. Alex blacked out while running; his mind went black but his feet kept moving until he reached his apartment. After washing his face, he went to lie down. He was afraid to fall asleep, but he was more terrified of the idea of being awake after what he saw. Before going to bed, he took an anxiety pill that his doctor prescribed for him for emergencies - although the doctor had in mind where flies and panic attacks before exams, not witnessing a murder on the hands of a beautiful psycho like that woman.  
Her face was on his mind as he closed his eyes and fell in a deep sleep.

Alex ran his fingers through her soft hair, red as fire. Her hair delivered a hypnotizing freesia scent. The young man locked eyes with the lady and they remained that way for some time. Never in his entire life, he desired to kiss somebody like he wanted to kiss her. The skin of the young woman felt like silk under his touch; he stroke her face and leaned in for a kiss. He closed his eyes waiting for the longed-for collision of his lips with hers but to his surprised that did not happen. Instead, what he felt was his skin breaking, his neck being stabbed by what it felt like a set of extremely sharp and thick needles. A warm liquid dripping down as he felt a pain like he had never felt before. There was barely any oxygen left in his body, he was dying when he felt the sharp objects left his body. She smiled at him; a smile full of pleasure and satisfaction. He looked at her and his eyes filled with horror when he saw her mouth full of blood…his blood. Involuntarily, he a loud scream left his body in a sign of desperation.

A rush of adrenaline ran through his body as he sat on the bed. He rubbed his face as he tried to assimilate his nightmare. How long had he been asleep? Was it all a dream or just the last part? Quickly, he grabbed his phone and searched for news about a dead body found in the town but he found nothing. Maybe it was all just a dream. It had to be. All the stress he had been under in the last month has caused him some damage, clearly.  


The clock on his phone showed that it was 8:15 in the morning, which meant that he missed the first class. He sighed feeling defeated; he would have to elaborate a good excuse for missing that class. But now he didn’t have time to lose, he needed to get to the second lecture of the day for he ought to give the essay to the professor.  


Alex took a shower and put on a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a light-blue shirt over it. When he entered the kitchen to prepare some coffee and grab something to eat, he found a note on the kitchen table that read “Assh*le, thanks for not making any noise last night. Enjoy your coffee.” One thing to know about Williams was that he was sarcastic. Another, was that he was vindictive when he was pissed, which meant that he probably put salt or something disgusting on the coffee, so he would have to get some on the coffee place near the campus.

On the way to the class, the young man could not stop thinking about what happened the night before. It was hard to try make sense of something when you remember absolutely anything - or at least that was what he hoped for; it was a more appealing idea to think that he remembered nothing of the events of the previous night that the nightmare being real. The last thing he could remember before…that, was that he was on the library and the next was him being on his room and taking the sleeping pill. The only thing that would have made sense of the events of the night before and why he couldn’t remember anything else was that the man was murder by that woman and that being real and not a dream, but it couldn’t be real. 

At midday, he decided to text William and invited him to have to pizza at his favourite place located just a few blocks away from the campus so they would make it on time for their next class. His roommate was still pissed, clearly, but he would never reject free food. 

  


Alex giggled as he saw Will put almost an entire slice of pizza into his mouth. The 6′ 5″ ft tall “gentleman” smiled at a woman that walked beside him with a small piece of hot cheese on his face, which made the girl laughed at his adorable dork face.

“What the hell happened to you last night, man?” Will asked after taking a sip of coke.

“What do you mean?” inquired Alex confused.

“You came into the house late as f*ck and you hit the door, put a table and a chair against the door and then ran to your room making a lot of noise in the process, I must add.” his friend explained. “At first I thought you were pranking me for the text, but then I remember how boring you’re, bookworm, so I realized that something bad must have happened to you. Would you like to talk about it?”

“I ran from a gang that tried to mug me.” He lied. That wasn’t what happened and he knew it, but that sounded more believable that to say that nothing happened or that the nightmare was real. Will would forever tease him if he told him that he saw what he thought he saw.

  


After a long week, he decided to accept Will’s suggestion and go to a bar for a drink. When he got to the apartment after school, he showered and put on some clothes. He was in front of the full-body-mirror that came with the closet trying to put on some hair-cream on his curls to defy them, girls never resisted the curls; those were his “babe magnets”. He turned around and froze.  
There she was. Standing with her signature smile staring at him.

“So that’s the secret for your beautiful hair? You put cream on it.” she teased him with high pitched angel sounded voice. She looked at him waiting for Alex to say something but the boy remained silent due to the shock. “You have a beautiful place, very neat. I like that.” she continued.

“Are you going to kill me?” the man asked with a trembling voice.

“I’m Annabelle.” the red-haired woman replied, avoiding his question. “Your name is Alex, right? I’ve been watching you for the last few days. You’re an impressive young man, I must add. Respectful, hard-working and very applied to your studies.” she explained.

“–You’ve been watching me?–” the boy repeated her words with panic in his voice, more given the fact that she completely ignored his question. The woman nodded.

“I had to make sure you didn’t tell anyone about me…of what you saw, you know,” she informed.

“Is that the reason why you’re here tonight, to treat me in to keeping quiet? If so, don’t worry, I’m trying hard to convince myself that didn’t happen and you can assure that I’d be doing the same with this conversation right now.” Alex replied, hoping that would be enough for the dangerous woman and she would leave him in peace.

“No, that’s not the reason I’m here, Alex,” she said while locking eyes with him. “I’m here to propose a deal,” she informed him.  


He looked at Annabelle confused. A proposal? What could she possibly want from him? He didn’t say a word. Instead, he let his eyes do the talking, letting her know that she had his full attention.

“I’m in the middle of a war, my friend, and I need as much allies as I can get if I want to win,” she told him which clearly confused the young man even more that he already was. “You’ll see, my people have one clear law that we all must follow: no one can know about us. But you do, so you see why is that a problem, right?”  


“Your people?” he questioned confused.

“Alex.” She said tilting her head. “You know what I am.”  


“That can’t be. No, you’re lying,” he replied firmly, trying to convince himself that he was having another nightmare.

“I’m not, unfortunately,” Annabelle assured him. “I’m a vampire, Alex.” she finally spoke the words that he was so afraid to say or hear out loud.  
“What….what kind of deal could a vampire want to do with me?” he asked angry and afraid.

“As I said, I’m on the middle of a war… a war that’s been going on for centuries and I need people to be by my side. You could be one of those people if you agree. I’ll turn you and you’ll fight with me.” she explained trying hard to convince him to join.

“What’s the other option? What happens if I don’t want to?” he continued looking directly into her eyes. He knew the answer even before she told him.

“I’ll have to kill you,” she replied shrugging. “Rules are rules, my sweet boy. You know about me and now you can either turn or die.” she indicated.

“It isn’t a fair choice,” he said bitterly.

“I never said it was fair, but that’s how life works, kid,” she concluded.

Alex sat on his bed, trying hard to concentrate on his internal debate. What should he choose?  


The woman approached Alex and stroked his face.

“You don’t have to make the decision tonight. I’ll give you a month to think about what you want to do. In the meantime, no one must know about it. If you tell anyone about me and the deal, there’s no going to be one any more and you and the person will die, do you understand me?” Annabelle ordered and Alex nodded.

The woman gave him one last smile before she walked towards the window, opened up and jump, disappearing into the night.

  



End file.
